


A Espada

by KYRA (KyraTsuki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Gods, M/M, Male Slash, Not Happy, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Slash, Shintoism, Swords & Sorcery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KYRA
Summary: Ken cresceu como as crianças costumam crescer, explorando o mundo ao seu redor com a supervisão de seus pais atentos. Durante seus primeiros anos nada de extraordinário aconteceu, mas mesmo no futuro, quando sua vida já era diferente de tudo aquilo que ele ou mesmo seus pais esperavam, o mais extraordinário dos eventos de sua existência era desconhecido para ele e para aqueles ao seu redor.





	A Espada

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é um trabalho original que escrevi já tem um tempo e decidi postar aqui.

 

Há muito tempo atrás, nas antigas terras ao leste, onde  o sol  acorda de seu descanso para cumprimentar um novo dia , um menino, não diferente de qualquer outro menino em qualquer lugar do mundo, nasceu. Seu pai, um ferreiro de talento mediano, que iniciava seu trabalho  ao  nascer do sol , feliz por ter um  filho  a quem  passar seu ofício ,  o chamou  Ken.

Ken cresceu como as crianças costumam crescer, explorando o mundo ao seu redor com a supervisão de seus pais atentos. Ele fez amigos entre as outras crianças da vila em que vivia, era ensinado e repreendido por sua mãe, e motivo de orgulho para seu pai. Durante seus primeiros anos nada de extraordinário aconteceu, mas mesmo no futuro, quando sua vida já era diferente de tudo aquilo que ele ou mesmo seus pais esperavam, o mais extraordinário dos eventos de sua existência era desconhecido para ele e para aqueles ao seu redor.

A maior maravilha da vida de Ken se iniciou em um dia comum. Era  início  da primavera e o festival da estação ocorreria em poucos dias, no entanto Ken não estava pensando nisso, ele estava se divertindo, brincando com outros meninos e meninas de sua idade. Durante sua brincadeira ele entrou na floresta, mas não foi fundo, pois sua mãe já tinha lhe avisado dos perigos de tal lugar. Mal havia  ele  dado sete passos dentro da orla das árvores quando ouviu um som que chamou sua atenção. Era uma pequena raposa branca, cuja pata estava presa  debaixo de uma pedra . Com pena do animal, Ken se aproximou lentamente e com cuidado soltou a patinha  da criatura . A raposa não perdeu tempo e fugiu para mais fundo na floresta. 

O jovem menino não se importou com a pressa da raposa e voltou  para  a sua brincadeira, rapidamente esquecendo o evento. O que ele não sabia ,  era que a raposa que salvou não era um animal comum e sim um dos mensageiros do deus Inari, que deixou sua residência de inverno nas montanhas para cuidar de suas funções como o deus da agricultura e arroz.  Ouvindo da boa ação da criança humana e se sentindo generoso com o  início  da estação, Inari decidiu visitar o garoto. Na calada da noite o deus entrou na casa da família do ferreiro e pairou sobre o menino que tinha ajudado seu servo. Afastando as longas mangas de seu kimono, Inari tocou  as mãos  de Ken e lhe deu uma benção, antes de se virar e  partir para continuar seu trabalho, deixando para trás uma família inconsciente de sua boa sorte.

O tempo passou e logo Ken tinha idade para começar a aprender o oficio de seu pai. Ele aprendeu rapidamente e logo se tornou claro que sua habilidade não demoraria a superar a de seu progenitor e todos se  surpreenderam  e se  alegraram  com suas crescentes capacidades , afinal ,  Ken era de uma boa e honesta família e ele mesmo tinha uma personalidade  simpática  e feliz  que agradava a grande maioria das pessoas que o conheciam. Não havia razão para lhe desejarem qualquer mal ou não se alegrarem com suas conquistas.

A vila em que Ken e sua família viviam era pequena e não muito importante. A maior parte do trabalho de um ferreiro vinha de objetos comuns voltados para a agricultura. Mesmo limitado naquilo que criava, o talento de Ken brilhava  mais do que as estrelas do céu noturno .

Um dia  um estranho chegou a pequena vila. Ele era um  velho  ronin, um samurai sem mestre. Poucos dias antes ele havia lutado com um grupo de bandidos e na escaramuça sua espada , já antiga,  foi  irremediavelmente  danificada. Perguntando pela área sobre um ferreiro ouviu sobre o jovem Ken, que a pouco havia entrado na idade adulta, e  então  se dirigiu ao local onde foi lhe dito que ele vivia.

Ao ser visitado por esse ronin, Ken recebeu o pedido de  lhe  forjar uma  nova  espada. O jovem hesitou, pois nunca tinha feito esse tipo de trabalho, mas no fim  acabou por  aceit ar , pois o próprio ronin disse que não tinha condições de pagar pelo trabalho de um ferreiro experiente.  Ken disse a ele para voltar em uma semana e a arma estaria pronta.

A semana passou e durante esse tempo não se viu nem a sombra do jovem  ferreiro . No dia combinado o ronin voltou para a forja e foi recebido por Ken, que segurava em suas mãos uma espada embainhada. Pegando a arma, o ronin desembainhou a espada e se surpreendeu. Era simples e sem qualquer tipo de enfeite ou acabamento, mas era bem feita e afiada, muito bem equilibrada, parecendo o trabalho de um ferreiro muito mais velho e experiente na área. Ele tentou devolver a espada dizendo que não podia pagar por um trabalho tão bom, mas Ken se recusou e insistiu que ele levasse a arma pelo preço previamente combinado. O velho ronin agrade ceu  e então partiu. 

A vida voltou ao seu ritmo normal após a partida do  velho ronin  e o tempo passou sem preocupações excessivas. Então um dia um jovem samurai apareceu na vila. Ele vinha de uma família simples e sem muitos recursos  ou talentos marcantes ,  apesar de servir ao Daimyo da região a muitas gerações. Ele ouviu falar sobre o jovem ferreiro daquela vila e que seu trabalho era bom e barato.

Ken se surpreendeu com a chegada e o pedido de uma espada do jovem,  que na verdade  não  era  muito mais velho que ele mesmo, mas aceitou com graça e cumpriu ao pedido.

Após isso s e tornou comum samurais mais pobres aparecerem na vila atrás dos serviços de Ken e logo se tornou  até mesmo e sperado.  A reputação de Ken cresceu e se espalhou e  não demorou a chegar o dia  em que o Daimyo da região o convocou.

Ao chegar ao castelo do Daimyo,  Ken  se encheu de admiração pela moradia . Era muito  maior e  mais bonita que qualquer outro lugar que já tinha visto antes, acostumado com sua pequena e simples vila como ele era. O Daimyo o recebeu  com alegria  e disse:

\- Já tem um tempo que tenho ouvido falar sobre um prodigioso ferreiro, que apesar da pouca idade faz lindas e mortais espadas, melhores até que  as  de homens com o dobro da idade e experiencia.

Embaraçado com os elogios, mas ainda orgulhoso de seu trabalho Ken diz:

\- Sou apenas um humilde ferreiro e apesar de ficar feliz com os elogios dispensados  as minhas espadas  não gostaria de ultrapassar a minha estação. Tudo o que faço é meu trabalho.

\- Humildade e modéstia são virtudes que poucos homens podem afirmar possuir. Você não  falta em  nenhuma das duas. Um bom trabalho merece ser elogiado e recompensado. Eu chamei você aqui, Mestre Ferreiro, para encomendar espadas para  mim e  meus principais guardas, cujas linhagens a muito servem a minha, e que possuem grande habilidade. A forja e os materiais serão fornecidos a você  e eu espero um bom trabalho, assim como ouvi falar. – disse o Daimyo.

Se sentindo honrado com os cumprimentos e o pedido do Daimyo e nervoso com a oportunidade inesperada, Ken  não teve escolha a não ser aceitar  o pedido. Ele foi guiado a uma forja que ficava não muito longe do pátio de treinamento dos guardas do castelo. O metal e as ferramentas eram de excelente qualidade, melhor  do que qualquer  um  que já tenha visto e muito menos  que já tenha  possuído. Respirando fundo para se firmar, Ken acendeu a forja e iniciou seu trabalho.

Os primeiros dias foram passados  sozinho, tendo por companhia apenas o seu trabalho, no entanto, isso mudou no terceiro dia com a chegada de Hayato.

 Hayato era o segundo filho de um dos principais guardas do Daimyo, muito habilidoso com a espada, mas de temperamento tranquilo e natureza pacífica. Muitas vezes já foi dito que deveria ser um estudioso com tal personalidade calma, mas acabou por ser um samurai, como era o desejo de seu pai. Ele era alguns anos mais velho que Ken e curioso com o jovem ferreiro e seu pretenso grande talento decidiu pagar uma visita  à  forja.

\- Mestre Ferreiro, espero não estar lhe atrapalhando em seu serviço. – disse Hayato ao  entrar n a forja  escaldante .

Surpreso pela visita depois de três dias de solidão, Ken demorou um pouco para responder:

\- De forma alguma Jovem mestre. A forja é quente e barulhenta, mas se isso não lhe incomodar não direi não para a companhia.

Hayato então se sentou em um canto da forja onde poderia observar, mas não atrapalhar o jovem ferreiro. No início a tensão era clara no ambiente e o silencio constrangedor, mas após trocar algumas palavras os dois homens logo se viram apreciando a companhia um do outro. Se tornou comum ver Hayato em seu tempo de folga sentado na forja observando o delicado processo ou conversando tranquilamente com Ken, quando isso não iria lhe distrair. O próprio Ken se viu antecipando esses encontros e mais, quando poderiam se sentar para comer e conversar sem o calor escaldante da forja e do metal.  Ambos os jovens se entendiam bem e suas personalidades não se chocavam, apesar de suas criações e estilos de vida diferentes.

O tempo passou e logo Ken se deu conta de que havia terminado a encomenda do Daimyo . S eu tempo no castelo e com Hayato estava chegando ao fim. Entristecido, mas sem saber o que poderia fazer sobre isso, Ken decidiu que ,  já que possivelmente não mais veria o seu querido amigo, ele lhe faria um presente. Tomado de determinação Ken iniciou seu projeto e enquanto forjava noite a dentro, ele rezou aos deuses para ser sua melhor obra e despejou no metal todos os sentimentos e desejos que tinha para com Hayato.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Hayato chegou a forja ,  encontrou seu amigo deitado em um canto, dormindo como quem não dormia a semanas. Preocupado ele correu para o lado de Ken e o balanço u  pelo ombro, tentando acordá-lo. Ken não demorou a despertar, apesar de estar exausto e quando viu seu amigo, sorriu:

\- O que aconteceu? Você não costuma dormir na forja. – perguntou Hayato preocupado.

\- Eu terminei a encomenda do Daimyo. Estarei partindo em breve de volta a minha vila, mas antes eu queria lhe fazer algo, pois você foi meu companheiro constante por todo esse tempo e eu valorizo sua amizade mais do que posso  expressar em palavras. – disse Ken.

Surpreso e entristecido pela notícia da partida iminente, Hayato ajudou seu amigo a se levantar e observou enquanto Ken pegava em cima da bancada uma espada. Ela tinha uma bainha negra e simples e um cabo bem feito e decorado com delicadas vinhas :

\- Essa espada é de longe a mais bela que já fiz. Espero que ela lhe acompanhe e ajude a te proteger em qualquer situação que você possa vir a precisar. Ela é sua, forjada com minha admiração e respeito pelo seu caráter, agradecimento pela  amizade  e desejo de um vida longa e próspera. – disse Ken ao amigo.

Tocado pelas palavras de Ken,  Hayato pega a espada com cuidado e de forma quase reverente a tira de sua bainha, apenas para ter sua respiração tomada diante de tal trabalho magnífico. A espada em suas mãos brilhava prateada como a lua, extremamente afiada e com um equilíbrio sem igual. Era uma obra delicada, mas forte e só de olhar Hayato apostaria que podia cortar aço e não  t er nem mesmo um grão de sujeira manchando sua superfície, muito menos algo como um arranhão ou rachadura. 

\- Meu querido amigo, não acredito que mereço tal presente por algo tão fácil quanto ser seu amigo, mas vejo a determinação em seus olhos, então irei aceita-la, com uma condição. Essa espada irá me acompanhar pela minha vida e pelas jornadas que irei enfrentar, apenas eu irei empunhá-la em respeito aos seus sentimentos para comigo, mas, quando minha vida chegar ao fim, ela será devolvida a você. – disse Hayato emocionado.

Ken, tocado pela dedicação de seu amigo aceitou a condição imposta. No mesmo dia, após entregar as espadas prometidas ao Daimyo e garantir que eram do agrado, Ken partiu de volta para sua vila, deixando para trás um pedaço de si mesmo com Hayato. 

O tempo passou. Mais nobres convocaram Ken para pedir-lhe espadas e em uma ocasião memorável o próprio Imperador encomendou uma  arma  com o , naquele momento, famoso  ferreiro. A espada entregue ao Imperador era linda e mortal, e proclamada sem igual em todas as terras do leste, mas secretamente, Ken ainda considerava , mesmo depois de todo esse tempo,  a espada presenteada  à  Hayato como seu melhor trabalho.

Nos anos  que  passaram  Ken  ouviu histórias sobre seu querido amigo e as batalhas que enfrentou ,  tendo ao seu lado uma espada dita invencível . D a mesma forma  o próprio  Hayato ouviu  contos  sobre o lendário ferreiro,  forma como  Ken era muitas vezes chamado  pelo povo .

O ferreiro , que já não era mais tão jovem quanto fora,  se alegrou com as histórias e acompanhou com carinho cada notícia que lhe chegava sobre o  velho  amigo, n o entanto ,  nem mesmo uma vez  em todo o tempo que se passou desde  a  últim a vez que se viram,  ele s  voltaram a se encontrar .

Ken viveu um vida abençoada. Seu nome seria sempre lembrado como o mais talentoso ferreiro a andar naquelas terras. Ele não teve filhos, casado com seu trabalho como era, mas era amado por muitos e em seu s  anos tardios ensinou a vários jovens a arte que lhe foi passada por seu pai. Mesmo que nenhum de seus aprendizes tenha alcançado o mesmo nível de mestria que Ken, todos se tornaram ferreiros de razoável renome e viveram  suas vidas  confortavelmente. 

Um dia, já na velhice, com a cabeça cheia de branco e aposentado das forjas, Ken foi visitado por uma jovem. Ela se apresentou como sobrinha-neta de Hayato, sendo ela  a neta  do irmão mais velho do  seu  querido amigo. Ela trazia  consigo as mais tristes  notícias. Não menos que duas semanas atrás seu ti o  havia falecido de uma doença , trazendo tristeza para a família que muito  o  amava. Em seus últimos momentos ele  lhes  contou sobre seu velho e amado amigo , o  ferreiro  de talento inigualável que ocupava, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, um lugar em seu coração  e pediu que, após sua morte, devolvessem a ele o presente que havia lhe dado, assim como tinham acordado todos aqueles anos atrás. 

Arrasado com a notícia, Ken pegou o embrulho que lhe foi entregue e o abriu, para ver em seu interior, tão perfeita quanto no dia em que foi  forjada , a espada f eita  especialmente para Hayato. 

O velho ferreiro agradeceu amavelmente e se despediu da jovem. Pelos próximos dias ele se escondeu dentro de casa, não recebendo nenhuma visita. Então, no sétimo dia ele saiu e caminhou lentamente para o santuário da vila em que viveu toda a sua vida . Esse santuário era  dedicado a ninguém menos que o deus que muitos anos atrás , sem que ele soubesse,  havia abençoado suas mãos.  Quando chegou lá,  ele colocou a espada de Hayato no alta de Inari, se ajoelhou e começou a rezar. Ken permaneceu na mesma posição por horas e horas, até que por fim um jovem sacerdote, preocupado com o velho, se aproximou e percebeu que em algum momento o ferreiro havia parado de respirar . 

Toda a vila se entristeceu com a morte do seu mais amado e honrado habitante. As histórias sobre como, mesmo na morte, ele permaneceu de joelhos diante do altar de Inari e de como seu rosto estava preso em um sorriso gentil mesmo quando sua alma já tinha passado para o outro mundo, correram pelas terras do leste. Muitos pagaram seus respeitos pelo lendário ferreiro, de pessoas simples a nobres do mais alto escalão. Foi apenas mais tarde, quando o luto pela morte de Ken já havia passado, que as pessoas perceberam que a espada colocada no altar de Inari tinha desaparecido.

Muitos se pergunta m  o que aconteceu com a arma. Alguns dizem que foi roubada por alguém sem honra, outros que um dos aprendizes de Ken ou um dos sacerdotes do santuário a  guardou  em um local seguro, mas a grande maioria acredita que Inari levou a espada, pois o velho ferreiro a tinha oferecido para o deus em seus últimos momentos. A verdade sobre a origem ou o destino da espada provavelmente nunca será conhecida, pois aqueles que sabiam a história não a revelariam em respeito a seu  parente , e aqueles que a viveram já estavam juntos novamente no outro mundo.  No fim, apenas os deuses podem afirmar  com certeza  saber exatamente o que aconteceu com espada  forjada por Ken para seu amado Hayato.

**Author's Note:**

> E então? Gostaram?


End file.
